A Fathers Deed
by Bellbird
Summary: This is a Weechester story. What does John Winchester do that is so shocking and unbelievable? Why is it so important and how does it relate to Sam and Dean? Read and these questions will be answered. Please RnR!


Weechester Story

**A Fathers Deed**

**a/n:** **This is a Weechester story, just in case anyone is confused. I hope you enjoy it and please don't forget to review as they are greatly appreciated!!**

John Winchester watched his sleeping boys. They were growing up too fast. It hadn't seemed that long ago that they were running from the burning nursery; from the nightmare of the Yellow-eyed Demon.

Sam and Dean slept in the same room in the motel, on their single beds. Sam stirred and his arm fell out of the bed, pulling the doona off him. John got up from his chair, and walked over silently. He pulled Sam's arm back into the warmth of under the covers, and pulled the doona back over his shoulders, kissing him on the forehead.

"Dad?" Dean's whisper was almost inaudible.

"Dean…Shhh. Go back to sleep." John's gentle reply came from the other side of the room.

"Dad…you're back from your hunt…" Dean whispered sleepily.

"No, you're…only dreaming." John lied. He walked over to his eldest son and tucked him in again, kissing him on his head. Dean was comforted and fell asleep again.

John smiled sadly as he glanced at the sleeping boys. He closed the door and walked out into the night to the Crossroads; aiming to return before dawn, before the boys awoke.

- - - - - - - - -

His feet crunched along the gravel as he approached the Crossroads. His hands were tucked deep inside his pockets in his jacket and his breath turned to steam as he exhaled.

He buried the small box in the middle of the Crossroads and waited for a Demon to appear. He muttered to himself, trying to keep his teeth from chattering.

"Well, well. John Winchester." A young woman appeared behind him. He turned around quickly.

She was tall, slim and her shiny dark hair seemed to flow around her shoulders. Her smile was attractive and her eyes flashed their real colour; sapphire, before returning to a deadly black.

"Yes. I need something…a deal." John explained. The Demon smirked and wondered what he so desperately needed from her.

"Yes?"

"I have seen the future for my sons. I can't let them suffer that much, I just can't…" John trailed off. The Demon stared at him blankly. She was a Demon and since being trapped in Hell, her understanding of compassion and love had been forgotten.

"What do you need from me, John?" she asked mysteriously.

He paused before answering, to think things over. What he was doing…was it right?

"I need your help. Will you help me to save my boys?"

She nodded, smirking.

"Just tell me what you want me to do."

- - - - - - - - -

Sam and Dean awoke early the next morning. Their father had allowed them to wake themselves.

"Dean, was dad in our room last night?" Sam asked, innocently. Dean frowned, in thought.

"I don't think so. I had a weird dream though, that he was. But he said I was dreaming." Dean explained, getting out of bed.

"Oh." Sam slid out of his bed and walked out of their room, following his older brother.

The boys' cereal bowls were filled with their favourite cereal, and their father was moving around the kitchen, preparing his own breakfast.

"Sit down boys. I'll get the milk for you." John offered.

Sam looked at Dean, confused. He noticed that there was something different about his tone. Was it that he sensed nervousness? No, his dad was brave. He wasn't scared of anything.

John opened the small fridge and pull out the milk. He turned the lid and stared into the white creamy liquid. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a vial, which contained a pink substance which the Demon had given him, the night before. He popped the small stopper but paused before he poured some of it into the milk.

He slowly poured a few drops, his hand shaking. The milk showed the pale pink swirl of unknown liquid, but then it faded and disappeared as John mixed it. He sighed as he listened to the happy chirpy voices of his sons. He turned and rested the milk on the table between them.

Sam went to grab the bottle, but Dean was quicker and snatched it off him. He poked out his tongue.

"Too slow!"

Sam pouted and cross his arms as he watched his brother pour the milk over his cereal, taking his sweet time.

"Dean! Hurry up. I want some milk too! Dad!" Sam dobbed. John laughed.

"Dean, share please." He asked kindly. Dean finished pouring his milk and quickly passed it to Sam.

John went back into the kitchen to collect his toast. He came back and sat opposite the boys.

"Why aren't you having cereal, dad?" Sam asked, in between two large mouthfuls.

"Yeah. Or coffee?" Dean spoke with his mouth full, spraying chewed up cereal all over the table.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. I didn't want cereal and I'm not thirsty." John lied creatively, watching Dean hoeing into his breakfast.

John stared off into space, knowing that it wouldn't be long now.

Dean stopped eating, dropping his spoon onto the floor, with a clunk. This snapped John from his daydream. Dean bent over the table, holding his stomach, groaning.

"Dean?!" Sam shouted his eyes wide in panic.

"I don't feel so good…" Dean groaned, as Sam dropped his spoon too, clutching his stomach. John's eyes pricked with tears. It would all be over soon.

"Dad!" Sam cried, tears streaming down his face. Their faces were pale and damp from the tears caused by the excruciating pain in their gut. They dropped to the floor, convulsing and groaning in pain. They rolled over onto their sides, facing each other. They felt slightly better.

John dropped to his knees beside the boys. He now realised that he was causing the boys more pain than they would have suffered if this weren't happening. Tears were now streaming down his face. He bit his lip.

"I'm so sorry boys… I just couldn't live with myself knowing that I could have prevented all the pain and suffering that you would have." He apologized, hugging each son tightly. Dean looked at his father realizing what he had done. His chocolate eyes showed his disbelief, but then they softened as he forgave him. This made John cry more.

"Dean. It hurts…" Sam whimpered. Dean stared into Sam's watery eyes. He offered his hand to Sam. Sam grasped it desperately.

"I'm so sorry…please forgive me…it'll stop soon, I promise." John sobbed, as he tried to comfort Sam. Sam was confused. What was he talking about? But he didn't like seeing his dad cry.

"It's okay, dad. I forgive you." Sam whispered, as the pain temporarily disappeared.

John's mind flashed back to the night before…his deal with the Demon.

_Flashback:_

"_Just tell me what you want me to do." The Demon instructed._

_John looked at his feet, choosing his words carefully._

"_My sons…I want them to… die. But I want it to be humane. I can't shoot them. But when my deed is done, I want them to be protected…I ask for their souls to have immunity from Hell." He explained, sadly. The Demon's eyes grew wide. It surprised her that a father would want such a thing for their children to die, especially after losing their wife._

_She thought for a moment. She smiled and nodded, clicking her fingers. A small vial full of pink liquid appeared in her hand._

"_This will do the job." She went to hand it to him, but stopped._

"_Ah-ah. What is your offer?" she asked pulling the vial away from his outstretched hand._

_John took a deep breath, his hand returning to his side._

"_I ask for a year, like Dean would have when he would have saved Sam. When my time is up, my soul is yours…I will spend eternity in Hell." He offered. She pondered for a moment. Finally she nodded, agreeing that it was a fair deal._

"_Agreed."_

_They shared a kiss to seal the deadly deal. She threw John the vial before disappearing in a burst of flames, back into the fiery depths of Hell…_

_End Flashback. _

Dean and Sam clutched each other. John smiled, hugging both boys close before took their final breaths.

When he let them go they smiled at each other.

"I love you Sammy." Dean whispered.

"I love you Dean." Sam replied.

Their eyes closed and their chests no longer rose and fell; they remained silent and fallen. John cried hysterically in regret.

The only consolation was that they had died together, holding hands…they had died as brothers but they had died because of their fathers deed.

The End.


End file.
